The Warrior and the sorcerer
by leonardo18anime
Summary: While in the middle of his great adventure Midoriya stops and think about the hardships that he had encounter.While he s doing that the young sorcerer Uraraka decided to talk about him and the feeling that she share with him since the start of this journey. One Chapter only.Rated M:Because of Lemon,nudity,swearing and sex acts.Enjoy it.


**I wrote this story to kind fill some spot that I see on the M rated section. There is not a Izuocha story based on the fantasy end credits, there only Kacchaco ones for some reason. But hey here you go with another story. This is also the first lemon I wrote for this site, so enjoy it.**

**Rated M: **Warning there are contents of nudity, sex and adult language. You been warned. Also sorry if some of the expelling and pronouncing might be wrong, I will fix later.

**The forest of Musutafu, late at night.**

''Ok that might be a good place to rest for tonight.''Said the paladin Ida for a group of 19 people that all loked in ther middle of teenage years.

''Thank the gods.''Said the bounty hunter kaminari fixing his hat and already dropping in the dirty ground.

''I will start the fire.''Said the prince Shoto Todoroki who was a expect in making both cold and hot temparutes appear.

''And I will and the other shall hunt for prince Bakugo you wanna go ?''Said the mountain boy Kirishima talking to his royal of the dragon mountains.

''Why would think that I want to hunt with you bags of shits.''Said the shirtless prince.

''You are the best hunter that we have and we are a party of you will be hungry.''Said the thief Sero with a smile accompany by Kirishima and Kaminari that kept that face unitl the prince talked.

''Ok just because you admite to be wortless than horse shit I will help you WHAT I CATCH **I AM EATING AND YOU ALL ARE GOING TO GET THE LEFTOVERS GOT IT !**''Scream the prince.

''Yeah,yeah.''Said the three just nodding.

''What you fuckers are go!'Said the prince walking to the woods.

''He falls for that every time.''Said Kaminari laughing.

''Yeah he maybe a bit smart and stronger than us but we are the real genius on this mobile guild.''Said Kirishima but the three didn´t know the dragon prince listening close by and he did not look happy.

''I swear when this shit is over I am feeding those three to the dragons.''Said him.

''Ok everybody let´s get..le.t´s get…''Said the young Warrior Midoriya feeling kind of down today after the whole expediction.

''Midoriya ?''Said a voice behind him scaring him off

''AAAAAAAAAAH''Scream midoriya seeing a young brunet with a witch hat.

''I am sorry did I scared you ?''Said the sorcerer Uraraka.

''No,Uraraka I am just….tired.''Said him with a excuse

''If you wanna talk I am here for you.''Said her with a worried looked. She had feeling for her since they meet but she was scared of ruining his dream and her goal to. So she decide to hide her feeling,that was not a good idea because that seen to distract her in many time that the guild fought when she get a chance she would talk to him.

''I know but…I need some time to think.''Said him kind sad and walking always to collect wood for the fire.

''What wrong with Midoriya ?''Said prince Shoto who we seen to be formed a good friendship with.

''I don´t know,he seen to be a little sad these past days.''Said Ida

''I wish to know what he is thinking''Said Uraraka

''Can´t you do that with your magic ?"'Said Ida

''I am more in the fields of levitations and manipulation,I can´t read minds.''Said Uraraka with a brown.

''The mystical world is weird.''Said Todoroki.

Later at night the group was festing with meats,fruits,vegetables and drinks of all sorts of hunt of Bakugo group was successful they have brought many wild boars,goat and everybody was celebrating each member was doing a different thing. The alchemist Momo was enjoying a nice hot tea with a giant plate of various tipes of meat,the thief group consinsting of Sero,Ojiro,Tooru and Jiro were all just muching on the excellent meals prepare,they were also joined with the bounty hunter Kaminari and members of the savage dragon tribe Mina and Kirishima. The giant Sato was making some sugary delicacy and he was having the help of the animal ranger Koda and the victim of demon king Shouji who is trying to find a cure to his normal self alongised the other victim turn into a bird head Tokoyami. The petty thief mineta was also eating some good meal but he was tied up to a log because of all the other times he try to sexually assult the female members of the guild. The only reason that he still around is because they need someone small for dangerous jobs and if he dies they need to think for a new plan. But the last group consinsting of the young warrior Izuku,the mage Uraraka,the bartender turn ranger Asui,the paladin Ida and prince shoto was having a nice warm all the celebration and happy atmosphere,Midoriya seen to be not happy even with all his friend.

''Midoriya what seen to be the problem ?''Said Ida looking at his friend.

''Nothing I am going to a walk.''Said him walking away with his sword.

''At this time in the middle of the night''Said Tsuyu

''Yeah exercises to digest the food.''Said him with a terrible excuse

''Izuku''Said Uraraka looking so sad,there was the bravest man she ever saw looking so sad was enough to break her heart.

''What so the wimp is sad,big fucking as long I am around you guys don´t need to be counting on the fucking Deku.''Said Bakugo muching some food.

''Hey he the one that joing everyone in the first place,if you don´t like you can come back to your village.''Said Uraraka annoyed.

''And miss killing the demon king,no way witch. I am not going home withouth his head and I am don´t care if the fucker is to scared shitlest to do anything.''Said him and Uraraka was read to cast a spell but the hand of Shoto reach her shoulder.

''Don´t waste your magic on him.''Said the prince.

''If you wanna see action I can show the real beast in my tend.''Said him to her causing her face and Tsuyu face to go red.

''Aaah Bakugo you should not take sexual acts before you are engaged.''Said Ida.

''Who cares about that and by the looks on your face either you thought about doing with me or who it is ?''Said him with a dirty look,while tsuyu move to another table were Shouji and Tokoyami just left the dinner and enter the wood

''Lousy witch.''Said Bakugo eating a grilled fish head.

''Talking like that and the only bride that you are going to get are your dragons.''Said Todoroki

''I will burn your skull off icey prince !''Said Bakugo making his explosions powers appears.

''Bakugo stops these morality.''Said Ida trying to stop but Bakugo punch him in the face

''Fight is happening.''Said Jiro to everybody

''Yeah''Said all the members and another brawl happen.

**The center of the florest.**

Izuku was trainging with the sword One For All. Giving to him by the great king All Might and with that sword and proper training he could become the greatest king to ever existed. But after some troubles with the league of demons and other problems he seen to have some troubles to get ahold of himself. The sword was strong and powerfull and sure he had changed since he got hold of but he was still not hundred percent sure of what to do .He wants to become the king and protect everyone in the kingdom but is gonna take double of he was expecting with king Yagi.

´´Hi-yah,haaa,uahh''Said him training with the sword,only to trip over

´´Come on put together"Said him again even getting up doing more attacks only to fall again.

''One more time,damit''Said him again no this time seeing a big cut in his left arm.

''Stop''Said a voice and Izuku saw Uraraka in the middle of the woods alone with him.

''Uraraka,I…''Said him but she cuts his speech.

''Please I don´t wanna see you hurting yourself anymore.''She said in sad tone.

''What are you talking about ?''Said him confused

''Here.''Said her using her magic to heal him,she was one the medical care of the guild and always often cure Izuku burns and broken bones from his fights.

''Thanks,what would I be withouth your magic.''Said him with a laugh

''Keep really in my spells and I will thow you out of a cliff.''Said her in a cheerful tone but with the eyes of seriousness.

''O..kay''Said him a little nervous,a later she sigh.

''Sorry,I´m not in a good mood right now that dragon jerk try to seduce me.''Said her continue to cast her speel.

''Oh..right.''Said him a bit nervous seeing that bakugo was a know womanizer he wish to know which girl he had try to she was done healing she look at him in the eyes a ask?''

''Hey are you alright ?''Said the young sorcerer.

''To be honest this journey that we been together I am one the most that least contributes and I am supposed to become the strongest warrior in the whole with sword I can´t catch up to Bakugo and Todoroki.I even wonder why I was choose by the king,I´m still a wimp peasent.''Said him and was soon follow buy a slap in the face by Uraraka.

SMACK

''DON´T SAY THAT AGAIN ARE THE BRAVEST MAN I KNOW IN MY I MEET YOU,THE AMAZING THINGS THAT YOU DID,YOUR BRAVERY,YOUR DERTEMINATION AND…AND..''Said her screaming and crying with shock him,she always had a smile in her face and always cheer his feeling when his down the fact that he made her worried kind makes him sad and pathetic.

''I´m sorry if I made you cry but at me.''Said him looking at her sad face.

''You were right in doubt about myself.I did some amazing things:I started this journey to defeat the demon king,we made a great guild together and I will promise that I will help you to get your family tresures to live upon. Thank you Uraraka''Said him with tears forming and smiling at the girl giving the same optimist and love that she was inspired.

''Izuku''Said her that in out of nowhere she press her lips agains his.

Izuku at first was in shock but then a warm feeling come from his body and he also joing in kissing her and embrace the young kiss that they were sharing at the moonlight was somewhat of romantic,they broke apart when Uraraka feel Izuku hand on her breast shocking both of them.

''Aaaah sorry,sorry, really sorry Uraraka for touching you I am no worst than Mineta,please forgive me…''Said him complete red while the sorcerer had a weird look on her face.

''Izuku..keep touching. 'Said her in a low tone.

''What''Said him.

''I said keep touching. 'Said her grabbing his hand back to her breast and then while kissing and bitting her neck,he kept squeezing,twisting the hard nipples and playing with them

''It´s so soft like a pillow.''Said him.

''Aah,yes''Said her moaning

''Uraraka are…''Said Izuku

''Izuku I love you''Said her out of the nowhere, sure they were making out but he tought was the mood not actual love.

''What.''Said him

''Since I start my journey to find treasures I told myself to not get in relationships with men, I need to focus on the most import stuff. First, I joined up with Ida and he is not the most romantic type of person. But then I met you and every day has turned out to be great, my feeling keep growing and growing so hearing you talking shit about yourself made me feel angry because…I really like you.''Said her taking of her hat and looking at him who had a confused expression that turned serious.

''Uraraka.I love you too.''Said him to her.

''You were the nicest girl to talk to me and always get my back.I always think about protect everyone but you are the first one that comes to mind. 'Said him grabbing her hand.

''Izuku.''Said her and the two start kissing againg and moaning back.

''Uraraka let´s have this time for ourselfs.''Said him in a seductive tone, complete different from the good boy that Izuku Midoriya is.

''You are right.''Said her taking of her blossom and revealing her breast to midoriya.

''Aa-ah Fuck''Said him nervous, sure he had touch them but never actually seen in person.

''What you never saw a girls breast.''Said her confused

''No I am kind of the good boy kind.''Said him smiling

''Now is time for the good boy feel this.''Said her picking his head and putting between her breast,Izuku than start to suck on her boobs,licking them and pretty much exploring them

'' ''Said her moaning and grabbing the teen hair.

''Well if is not the nicest body in the guild.''Said him also exploring her body

''Looks like someone wants to join in''Said her pointing to a bulk forming in Izuku pants.

''Man this is embarrassing. 'Said him with red checks.

''Not for me''Said her getting on knees and start undressing him

''Uraraka please think were you are..''Said Izuku and before he could say anything she shoved his hard cock on her mounths,later the sounds of his moanings were echoing in the woods.

''Fuck yeah,aah,aah.''Said Izuku while Uraraka give him a blowjob.

''Let me play more with your breasts.''Said Izuku wanting to feel more of her breast but she shove his hand and start to go faster on his cock.

''Aah,Ochaco I think I am goin to…''Said Izuku and them a great amouth of sperms was everywere,in Uraraka face,mouth,hair and the grass.

''Oh my you are all dirty in my me clean you up.''Said Izuku seeing the mess.

''No.''Said her and with her magic she remove all the white substance from everywhere and manage to form in one sphere.

''See nice and clean.''Said her full of herself.

''Using magic to clean up sperm you sure knows what to do.''Said him impress

''Ah yeah.''Said Urararak now dancing her fingers and the ball sperm now was going ner hear.

''What.''Said Izuku confused and then out of nowhere Uraraka swallow all the gravitated sperm, she even chew a bit.

''I swallow everything.''Said her pointing to her tongue.

''Ok that was creepy.''Said him kind creep out by that and her only laughing.

''Now it's your turn to play with me.''Said her taking her pants and Izuku saw the beauty of her legs and woman parts now all wet and begging for lied down on the grass and Izuku by pure instic start licking her.

''Aah-aa-aah yeah,Izuku,fuck me.''Said Uraraka all red and moaning.

''Your womanhood is so tasty that I can´t resist.''Said him cleaning his mouth to talk only to go back to lick her pussy even more.

''Clean me up,I am dirty sorcerer''.Said her in pure joy this is way better than whatever her friends were smoking

''AAAH''Said her with an orgarms realisng her juice in his face. She had a few seconds to breath while izuku had the face kind of wet, and she did all that.

''This is incredibly.''Said him licking his lips

''Yeah and see your little friends wants more.''Said her seeing that his erection was back and fully charged.

''Lets give him what is need it.''Said him taking of his uniform and her taking the rest of her gear so the two were naked in the wood and Izuku put his full erection on Uraraka virgin parts,making her in both and pleasure at the sime time.

''Fuck.''Said her scratching nails on his back

''Yeah,I love Ochaco I love so much.''Said him kissing her

''Silence Izuku lets keep fucking.''Said her kind demandind,and so they start having rough sex like two rabbits in procreation.

''Now I can´t leave live withouth you.''Said him sucking her breast making the pleasure go beyond.

''What you are a incubus?''Ask here

''I am almost there.''Said him still going

''Me too..''Said her

''AAH''Scream the two orgarsming together, and the see a bunch of sperm and juice getting out of Uraraka vagina.

''Whats more?''Ask him with a hint of more.

''My ass.''Said her whispering to his ear. She gets ups and puts her hands on a tree, while Izuku puts his hard dick on her ass,and then start moving back and forth very fast and hard just like she wants.

''Yes going.''Said her using her magic without noticing and make the leaves from the three float.

''Ochaco be careful you are realizing your magic.''Said him looking at the tree while still fucking her.

''S.. ,fuck''Said her in pleasure, with her breast bouncing, her face in complete pleasure and Izuku from behind this is the best night she had in her life.

''I am most there but I can keep up.''Said him.

''Go on future king…release.''Said her and Izuku unload all his seed on her ass making driping

''AAAH''Said him done. He them fall in the ground to breath but then Uraraka gets all by his side, kissing him and relaxing on his shoulder.

''I never tought that would have I night like before marrying.''Said her looking at the beautiful sky looking the stars and the earth.

''Me too.''Said him looking at her.

''Can we cuddle naked like this for the rest of the night ?''Said her loving these idea and wishing for a yes.

''No we have to go back at the guild and they might be worried about us so lets…''Said Izuku looking at something.

''Izuku what wrong ?''Ask her.

''Are clothes look horrible and dirty with juices.''Said him seeing his green attire and Uraraka pink and brown gear were covered with sperms,fluitds,dirty and sticks.

''Oh crap''Said her embrancing him.

**On a near river**

Izuku and Ochaco walked naked for 2 minutes and found this little river were they could clean their clothes to clean up on their first act as found while the clothes were drying the two took a bath together and also keep exchening more love.

''You sure you want more ?''Said him kissing her.

''Uhu and I belive that there is a little fellow who aggres with me.''Said pointing at his erection under water.

''You are a dirty witch.''Said him to her.

''I better clean myself hein.''Said her putting her head on the water and then Izuku felt what she was doing.

''Aaah yes.''Said him moaning. Later the second round,turn into the third and fourth the cloths finally were done clean and dry they return to the guild but now smiling and holding hands.

**Next morning**

Izuku and Ochaco had made a successful return for the party guild without being notice for too long. The excuses that they made was that Midoriya was training for hours and Uraraka lost herself and the young warrior found her and bring her back, some bought that excuse while others just look at them with odd looks. They looked more happy and bright than normal and they kept sharing each other looks for the whole time. When it was time to the guild to move Kirishima was talking to Bakugo.

''Hey what do you think happen between Midoriya and Uraraka ? Are they lovers ?''Ask the red haired.

''Who cares if they are fucking each other.I don´t care if saw her bathing and she was busing with her hands down in the water.I don´t want imagine they fucking got it.''Said the prince not carring

''Sure thing lord Bakugo.''Said Kirishima laughting,however the dragon prince was thinking looking at the two.

''_Wimp peasant fuck the witch and by the looks more than one time. I need to keep scores but I am not putting my dick were his dick has is passible for me tonight.''Though him looking at the others girls_

''_She will do it.''Though him_

''Hey pink demon,later tonight I need to talk you in my tend.''Said him to Mina.

''What why me ?''Ask mina confused.

''I am your leader obey me.''Said Bakugo huffing.

''There will be booze and other stuff.''Whisper him to her ear and makes her go red and smiling.

''Hi hi hi tonight is going to be fun.''Said her.

''You two seen to be happy than usual.''Said Todoroki to the warrior and sorcerer

''Yeah we discuss a lot last night and decide to help each other more.''Said Uraraka

''She will be help with my arrow and jumping combat.''Said Midoriya

''And he will help me in combine my spells for battles.''Said Uraraka

''Is great that you two are willing to improve yourselfs even more.''Said Ida

''This is cute to help him Uraraka,Ribit.''Said Tsuyu

''Yeah.''Said the two holding hands.

**10 years later**

King Midoriya looked over his kingdom. After the great battle against the great demon king All For One for his action and to be very close from the last king Toshinori Yagi he was declared the ruler of the kingdom. He had now great muscles and stature like the previous king,scars of battles are show in his body and his mighty sword always by his side never once leaving his side. He just wish that his guild never separated but they all have their dreams to follow, even Mineta that somehow survived the final battle now runs the most popular bordello from the region but still is reject even by his employees. Todoroki married the alchamesti Momo and their king and queen of their live up to his older brother legacy and start to become a great paladim himself,the thief group got enough money to start again and never work with Ojiro and Tooru starting a family,while Jirou got together with the body hunter Kaminari. Tsuyu opened a bar called ´´Froppy´´ and runs alongise her husband Tokoyami now back to human form and also with the help of Sato and Shouji. While Bakugo come back to his tribe of Dragon and became the dragon king and apperetly got himself multiple wives in his own words ´´fit for the fucking king´´ only him to say that.

Finally countless nights of love in their 3 year journey, they had to go separate ways. It was the hardest thing for Izuku to do,to say goodbye to his lover sorcerers. Rumor and story tell that she found many lost treasures and fit not only her family for life but her entire village, but aside from that he haven´t heard anything else.

''My king.''Said a knight in gold and white armor.

''Yes,Mirio.''Said the king

''There is someone special here to see you.''Said Mirio

''Oh it is ?"'Said Midoriya confuse

''She said she wants to surprise you.''Said Mirio with that big smile of his.

''Ok,let her in.''Said he sees the arrival is a woman in her almost 30´s and she was hiding her face in a black robe.

''Who wishes to speak to king Izuku Midoriya ?"'Ask the king

''Just some old flame who still have…''Said a voice that shock the king and take off her hood reveling.

''Some tricks.''Said the woman with long brown hair and still pink cheecks.

''Ochaco.''Said Midoriya more happy than ever.

''Midoriya,long time no see.''Said the sorcerer.

'' is true.''Said him and then Midoriy look at this most trusting knight.

''Ah Mirio,please leaves us alone and take the other two great guards to check on Eri process.''Said him

''Yes my king.''Said Mirio.

''Ah and infom the rest of staff, what me and Mrs Uraraka need to discuss is extremely confidential.''Said Midoriya with a serious look while Uraraka had a simple and innocent smile.

''Yes my king.''Said Mirio living the throne room and closing the door.

''What are they going to talk about? I bet is really important' 'Said him leaving the area.

**3 minutes later**

''Yes,fuck goin''Said Uraraka on missionary position on the throne with Midoriya.

''Uuurgh aah''Said Midoriy ejaculating on her vagina after booth of them had an orgasm putting back their clothes Uraraka talk back.

''Having sex on your own throne what kind of king are you Izuku.''Said her smiling

''The one that loves you.''Said him smacking her ass.

Smack

''Payback for my face.''Said him pointing at his check.

''So I should hit you throne by the way''Said her.

''Yeah is better than Bakugo gave to made is kingdom make an iron throne so impressive and impressive and then made his dragon destroy in my face so to mock me.''Said him laughing at the memory

''What a rip off.''Said her.

''So what brings you here?''Said him putting the king posture back.

''I came for you.''Said her

''What.''Said him in shock and she hold his hand.

''I am done with my parents are now wealth's like nobles and now they can live their rest of their lifes without worrying about I want to be with you again, I never stopped thinking about you for the last seven were the best lover I had.''Said her

''Ochaco you were also the best lover I had in my the noble women's had something missing from your body and your moans.''Said Izuku laughing alongside her

''King Izuku you pervert don't make float you into the sun.''Said her showing off her magic.

''Please tell me you are joking.''Said him laughing now used to her dark humor.

''I don´t know.''Said her with a innocent face.

''Let´s start a life and you wanna be my queen ?''Ask him

''I don´t know,lets see what a king can do.''Said her with a smile and then jumping on him.

''I love you so much.''Said him kissing her like his life depends to press their lips together.

''Me let's get seven years out of our system.''Said her and Izuku leds her to his giant room.

After that, Izuku and Ochaco become a powerful couples know for the entire kingdom. They married one semester later and had two children only despite the amount of sex had in both throne room, royal bed, kitchen at night, dining table and the dungeon. They were happily ever after. The End.


End file.
